


Cherry Kiss

by HeroinPhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroinPhoenix/pseuds/HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Shiro is busy and Keith wants some attention, so he uses a lollipop.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Cherry Kiss

Note: This is my first ever Sheith fic, so please be nice! It’s basically smut for smut’s sake. It’s based on this [commission](https://twitter.com/AyraIsaacArt/status/1338958250985795584?s=20) by [Ayra Isaac](https://twitter.com/AyraIsaacArt)

\----------

Keith has been back on Earth and living with Shiro for a few weeks now, and he’s been happy. Really. Only Shiro is very busy with work, even at home. Keith understands that Admiral Shirogane has many responsibilities, but he can’t help wanting more of Shiro’s time and attention for himself. He doesn’t, however, want to come off as needy and unappreciative; after all, right now Shiro’s the only one with a job and the only one making money. And he’s happy to take care of Keith until he figures out if he wants to work for the Galaxy Garrison again or not.

But though Keith is grateful, he still has needs. On this particular Saturday afternoon, Keith is feeling a little mischievous and decides to do something about those needs. He wants to be seductive for once, as in on purpose, and not just because Shiro finds everything about him attractive.

He comes out into the living room, the hardwood floors feeling warm under his bare feet, and makes sure he’s in Shiro’s line of sight before he stretches out. Keith is wearing short-shorts and a loose top with a neck wide enough to reveal his right shoulder. Shiro loves the scar Keith got during the Trials of Marmora, and Keith intends to exploit that fact. The stretch allows Keith’s top to ride up, exposing his abs and making him look even more desirable. Only Shiro isn’t looking. Does he even know that Keith is in the room with him?

Keith huffs and tosses his long hair over his shoulder, trying to come up with a better idea to get Shiro’s attention. He makes a show of walking to the open kitchen to grab a bottle of water, leaning down to look into the fridge, sticking his pert little ass out and making as much noise as possible while rummaging in the fridge. He turns around and is annoyed to see that Shiro is still sitting on the sofa reading a work folder. An idea blooms in his mind and he stifles a giggle before going to grab a lollipop from the candy jar. Keith smirks as he unwraps the candy and pops it into his mouth before sauntering over to Shiro.

Once in front of Shiro, the man finally looks up from the folder. He smiles at Keith and is about to get back to his reading when Keith plucks the folder out of the man’s hand and places it on the coffee table. Keith then sits down gracefully in Shiro’s lap. The look of amused confusion on Shiro’s face is thrilling to Keith, but he wants more. Shiro watches quietly as Keith gets comfortable in his lap, squirming around a bit. He stretches again, making sure his top droops to reveal his shoulder scar, then sits there braiding his hair, the lollipop still in his mouth.

Shiro’s hand unconsciously rests on Keith’s exposed thigh, a small smile playing on Shiro’s lips. Keith is well aware of how much Shiro loves his long hair, so he takes his time braiding it, occasionally brushing through it with his long fingers, all the while ignoring Shiro as if he were merely part of the sofa. Shiro’s eyes travel between Keith’s shoulder scar and his hair, unable to focus on just one or the other.

Shiro hums approvingly as Keith finishes braiding his hair. That’s the first real reaction Keith has managed to get out of him. Shiro’s eyes are now fixed on Keith’s lips, as he twirls the lollipop in his mouth as innocently as possible. He pulls it out of his mouth with an audible pop, then sticks his tongue out and swirls it around the red candy, hoping to get his point across. Shiro’s gray eyes follow Keith’s tongue as it darts out to lightly lick at the lollipop, before slipping back whence it came. Keith’s lips quirk up in a smile before his tongue slips out again and this time takes a long lick, his other hand coming to rest against one of Shiro’s pecks.

Keith’s heart skips a beat when Shiro brings his other hand to cup his cheek. Shiro smiles lovingly at him, his eyes as warm as the hand now caressing Keith’s thigh. Keith sighs then pulls the lollipop out of his mouth, and turns his head to kiss Shiro’s palm.

“You look so cute with your lollipop, did you know that, Keith?” Shiro asks teasingly.

Keith can only nod, as Shiro’s hand travels further up his thigh, teasingly caressing his skin ever closer to Keith’s clearly hardening length. Now Keith is beginning to wonder who is toying with whom! But that’s always the case with Shiro. It doesn’t matter what Keith does or how he starts things between them; Shiro always seems to take the lead.

Shiro then plucks the lollipop from Keith’s hand and places it on the coffee table. He takes a cue from Keith’s lips kissing his hand and pushes his thumb into Keith’s wet, warm mouth. Keith sucks on Shiro’s thumb, glad that the prosthesis is able to feel like a real hand. He wants Shiro to feel what he’s doing. Keith’s tongue swirls around the thumb in his mouth, then sucks as he pulls away, just to nibble on the tip of Shiro’s thumb. Keith hollows out his cheeks and sucks the thumb back into his mouth, as if trying to deep throat it.

Shiro’s starting to breathe a little heavily, and Keith can feel his hardness against his thigh. Shiro’s hand is also dangerously close to Keith’s cock, and Keith knows that if Shiro touches him there, he’ll lose control of his sucking. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to worry about that, as Shiro pulls his thumb out and kisses him deeply, tongue slipping in between Keith’s full lips to taste the cherry candy on his tongue.

They kiss for a few minutes, becoming breathless and hot, Keith blushing cutely. Shiro’s hand reaches its destination, rubbing gently over Keith’s shorts. Keith lets out a little whine, pulling away from Shiro’s lips. Shiro smiles as he rubs harder, cupping Keith’s length, encouraged by the sounds Keith is making.

“Sh-Shiro, please...”

Shiro smiles and asks, “Please what, baby? Whatever you want, just ask and it’s yours.”

Keith moans at Shiro’s words, then says, “I want you in-in my mouth, please.”

Shiro stops rubbing Keith and helps him down onto his knees between Shiro’s legs. Keith doesn’t take long to reach for Shiro’s pants and pulls out the man’s already hard cock. Keith nuzzles Shiro’s cock lovingly against the side of his face, making Shiro’s breath hitch. Keith holds Shiro’s cock gently, eyeing it hungrily. He licks experimentally at its head, relishing the sweet taste of Shiro’s pre-come. He then blows gently on it, making Shiro shudder from the sudden cool air.

Keith then looks up at Shiro and nuzzles the hard cock against his cheek again, holding it reverently and trying to convey his deep love for Shiro with his eyes. Shiro strokes his knuckles against the side of Keith’s face appreciatively, making Keith shudder with anticipation. Keith licks up the side of Shiro’s cock, fingers fondling Shiro’s balls gently.

He places a kiss on the side of Shiro’s cock, then looks up into Shiro’s lust filled eyes as he licks the underside of it, making Shiro gasp and shudder. He then closes his lips around the head, engulfing it in wet heat. Shiro throws his head back as Keith’s head starts bobbing up and down on his dick while stroking the rest of Shiro’s cock to the base with his fingers.

So far Shiro has been keeping his reactions under control, and Keith won’t have that. He pulls away to swirl his tongue around the head of Shiro’s cock, then licks at the slit there with the tip of his tongue. Shiro lets out a moan that sends a thrill down Keith’s spine. He needs more of Shiro: the noises he makes, his shuddering, the way Shiro’s fingers have only just threaded through Keith’s hair.

Keith pulls away and says, “Enjoying yourself, old timer?”

Shiro only looks down at him, the depth of love in his eyes making Keith’s heart skip a beat. Keith takes a deep breath and practically swallows Shiro’s cock, till he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. He fights through his gag reflex, inhaling deeply through his nose and just focusing on making Shiro feel good. Once he has it under control, he hollows out his cheeks and sucks as his tongue swirls around Shiro’s cock, making the man moan and causing him to tighten his grip on Keith’s hair.

“Mmh... Keith, that’s it, baby,” Shiro grunts.

Keith starts to rock his hips, his cock hard and needy now too. But this is about Shiro, and the shuddering pleasure Keith gets from the sweetness of the pre-come on his tongue. He continues to bob his head up and down at a steady pace, knowing Shiro will eventually take the lead and set his own pace once this becomes too frustrating for him.

And sure enough, Shiro grabs Keith roughly by the hair, and whispers, “I’m sorry, baby, but I need more.” He pulls Keith’s head close, practically choking Keith on his dick. Keith’s throat convulses around Shiro’s cock, his nose buried in Shiro’s white happy trail, eyes watering. He can feel his gag reflex starting up again, and he knows Shiro’s enjoying this. Keith gently places his hand on Shiro’s inner thigh, signaling that he’s nearing his limit.

Shiro moves Keith’s head at a faster pace, fucking roughly into Keith’s willing mouth and throat. “Fuck! That mouth of yours is... ugh... Keith!”

It doesn’t take long for Shiro to come, Keith’s wet, hot mouth practically begging him to. Shiro comes hard, spilling his load down Keith’s throat, then letting go of Keith to allow him to pull away. Keith coughs, his eyes swimming with tears and his throat feeling a little abused.  
Keith rests his head against Shiro’s thigh, looking up at Shiro’s pleasure-drunk face. The man is smiling down at Keith, his hand now lazily rubbing through Keith’s hair. Keith notes that Shiro is still half-hard, and he himself is still very much so.

“Shiroo,” Keith whines again.

Shiro smiles down at him, cups his soft cheek and says, “You were so good for me, baby. So beautiful. I’m afraid I’ve neglected you, but luckily for you, I’m not done yet.”

Keith shudders and lets out a startled yelp as Shiro pulls him up onto his lap, making quick work of Keith’s shorts. Over the next couple of hours, Keith is very grateful for Shiro’s stamina. He may be sore in the morning, but he doesn’t care. He’s happy to get so much of Shiro, and makes a mental note to buy more lollipops.


End file.
